The Dating Game
by InuTRASHaXD
Summary: The Dating Game  Short story  Inuyasha is the contestant for the Dating Game, there are 4 people behind the doors, who will Inuyasha end up going on a date with?


**The Dating Game - Inuyasha  
><strong>_Revised Version _

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bold= Person saying it<strong>

_Italics along with "-...-'= Actions._

**If you have any other questions, just ask.**  
><strong><span>Enjoy!<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Dating Game<span>**

**Announcer:** Hello and welcome back to the Dating Game with our host Sango and co-host Miroku.

**Sango:** Miroku, why don't you bring out our first contestant?

**Miroku:** Sure thing, Sango dear.  
><em>-Miroku walks to the curtains and drags out a certain hanyou- <em>

**Inuyasha:** No, no, no I don't want a freakin' date, and you can't make me.

**Miroku:** Too bad. I've already tried Sesshomaru, Kouga AND Naraku and I'm all out of options and Kagome offered you, so you're up.

**Inuyasha:** Guh, I hate Kagome, damn her.

**Sango:** Inuyasha, can you please be positive this once?

**Inuyasha:** Positive my ass.

**Sango:** Inuyasha! There are kids watching this, Kohaku, Rin, Shippou cover your ears.

**Inuyasha:** Fuck, fuck, fuck-ady fuck, fuck… Fuck…

**Miroku:** -_sighs_- such a bother, Kagome?  
><em>-Somewhere from the set, Kagome says sit-<em>

**Inuyasha:** _-face plant-_

**Miroku:** Thank you, Kagome.

**Sango:** Okay, well, Inuyasha, in front of us there is 4 doors each has one girl… I mean… person behind it.

**Inuyasha:** By person you mean… wait, _-jumps off seat angrily-_ there are boys behind those doors?

**Sango:** … Yes….  
><em>-Somewhere in the live audience-<em>

**Sesshomaru**: *snickers*

**Kouga:** Ha, I knew that InuTrasha was a homo.

**Naraku:** Inuyasha is gay… Huh… This might be an advantage. _–Smirks evilly-_  
><em>-Back on the set-<em>

**Inuyasha:** Bite me, goddamnit Sango I quit I ain't a friggin' homo. If anyone's queer it's Hobo-

**Sango:** His name is Hojo-come on Inuyasha if this helps, there's only one male.

**Inuyasha:** Can I have another hint?

**Miroku:** If it helps to shut you up than yes, you may.

**Sango:** One of the other three who are girls is Kagome.

**Inuyasha:** So out of the 4 people one is male, the other three are girls including Kagome?

**Sango:** Yep!

**Kouga:** I'll keep my finger crossed that you DON'T get my Kagome.

**Inuyasha**: Hey, can I have someone kick that stupid mangy wolf outta' here?

**Miroku:** No, he paid so he can stay.

**Inuyasha:** He paid?

**Miroku:** Yep, all of them paid. _–Practically has dollar signs; in his eyes-_

**Kouga:** I paid to come here so I can make sure you don't Kagome.

**Sango: **Everyone, shut up, we're on a time limit here. Now for the first question, contestants I will ask you a question about Inuyasha and you reply… honestly. First question; does Inuyasha know you?

**Contestant 1:** Yeah…

**Contestant 2:** I dunno, does he?

**Contestant 3:** Very, very, very well.

**Contestant 4:** Well obviously…

**Inuyasha:** They all sound alike?

**Sango:** Yes we had voice masks on them so they don't give themselves away. _–Grins proudly-_

**Inuyasha:** What?  
><em>-Inuyasha goes up to all four doors and sniffs them-<em>

**Miroku: **They are scent proof Inuyasha…. That was Kagome's idea; I must thank her for that, later.

**Sango: **Okay, I will continue, next question um… Would you kiss Inuyasha?

**Contestant 1:** Hell no.

**Contestant 2:** Nope, my heart is set on someone else

**Contestant 3:** Yes! Everywhere!

**Contestant 4:** Depends…

_-Inuyasha is blushing- _

**Miroku:** Inuyasha's blushing. Too bad Kagome isn't here to see this_. –Grin's like a maniac-_

**Sango:** Good thing, we're recording this. Anyway, third question; if Inuyasha dies what-

**Inuyasha:** Hey I'm never gonna die.

**Sango**: Inuyasha I said _If_, _if_ Inuyasha dies what would you want of his?

**Contestant 1:** His iPod… duh.

**Contestant 2:** I don't think I've even seen him before?

**Contestant 3**: His ears, fire rat and his sword.

**Contestant 4:** I'm not sure…

**Inuyasha**: Wow these people are greedy I think Sesshomaru may behind door 3.

**Sesshomaru**: I'm up here asshole, and I don't want your ratty clothes or those ears and I'm not gay; such as yourself, little brother.

**Inuyasha: **…Oh…. Screw you _-middle fingers Sesshomaru-_

**Sesshomaru**: Oh that is it, today's you last day. _-Get's up-_

**Sango:** No Sesshomaru, after the show.

**Sesshomaru:** -_Sits back down-_ Hmph.

**Miroku**: Next question Sango.

**Sango**: Right…

**Inuyasha**: Make all the people behind those doors, contestants –whatever you call them, say sit.

**Sango**: No that'll give Kagome away, we're not stupid, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha**: This show sucks.

**Miroku**: Inuyasha, surely you don't mean that?  
><em>-Hits Inuyasha on the head repeatedly with his staff- <em>

**Inuyasha**: Fuck off, monk.

**Sango**: Miroku… We need him alive. Next question, who would you rather date, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or Kouga?

**Contestant 1:** Sesshomaru…

**Contestant** **2**: Kouga!

**Contestant** 3: INUYASHA!

**Contestant**: Inuyasha…

**Miroku**: That narrows it down a bit, eh Inuyasha… unless Kagome rather your brother or Kouga…

**Sango**: Kagome would never pick them over Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha**: She better not. –_Crosses arms over chest-_

**Sango**: Inuyasha now pick a door.  
><em>-From the live audience- <em>

**Sesshomaru**: Fool.

**Kouga**: I bet Kagome is behind door 2, so don't pick it, mutt-face.

**Myouga**: Pick door 3 my lord.

**Rin**: I know where Kagome is.  
><em>-Whispers something in Kohaku's ear as Kohaku nods before turning around to tell Shippou-<em>

**Toutousai**: Door 4 Inuyasha door 4.

**InuTaisho**: Whatever door he picks… We will not question his sexuality, alright?

**Izayoi**: of course not.

**Sesshomaru**: Father? I have a bone to pick with you.

**InuTaisho**: Sit back down, Sesshomaru, I'm trying to watch this.

**Sesshomaru:** I can't stand this nonsense, Rin, Jaken come on we're leaving this instant.

**Rin**: Lord Sesshomaru can we stay please, please, pleaseee?

**Jaken**: Rin, you insufferable fool, don't-

**Sesshomaru**: _-Sits back down while ignoring Jaken-_

**Jaken**: I don't believe this.

_-On the set-_

**Sango**: Hurry up Inuyasha, pick a door.

**Miroku**: Can I pick a door?

**Sango**: No.

**Miroku**: Sango, my dear Sango, I meant can I pick a door for Inuyasha.

**Sango**: What… No.

**Inuyasha**: Door 3 or 4, 3 or 4… Um, door 4.

**Miroku**: You sure Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha**: Wait, no, door 3….

**Sango**: Sure?

**Inuyasha**: no wait 4, wait no, no, no 3 yes 3.

**cSango**: Okay Contestant 3 come on out, you've just won a date with Inuyasha .

_-Jakotsu from the band of seven walks out-_

**Jakotsu**: Inuyasha! I knew my little Inu-poo would pick me come here._  
>-Inuyasha gets up and runs-<em>

**Inuyasha**: No I change my mind I want door 4, please.

**Sango**: No can do, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha**: I'm outta here and I will NOT date that creep. _–Runs toward the door-_

**Sango**: Wait Inuyasha, don't you want to see who's in the other doors?

**Inuyasha**: Eh? _-Walks slowly back while dodging Jakotsu-_

**Sango**: Contestant one you can step out now.

**Contestant** 1: Thank god, I was about to suffocate.  
>-<em>Kagura walks out annoyed-<em>

Inuyasha: Kagura? _-Disgusted look-_

Kagura: Inuyasha _–Glares at Inuyasha-_ Well I'll be off than see ya Sango, Miroku.

**Sango**: Contestant 2 you may step out, now.

**Contestant** 2: Yay!  
><em>-Ayame walks out-<em>

**Inuyasha**: Who the hell are you?

**Sango**: That's Ayame.

**Miroku**: Contest 4, please come out.  
><em>-Kagome walks out-<em>

**Kagome**: Oh, that was so much fun. _–Squeals-_

**Inuyasha**: Ka-go-me what a heartless thing you did to me _–huffs-_

**Kagome**: Hush up Inuyasha, not like Jakotsu is gonna rape you or anything it's just a date.

**Inuyasha**: I don't care I'm not going.

**Kagome**: Yes you are.

**Inuyasha**: No I'm not.

**Kagome**: Yes you are.

**Inuyasha**: No I'm not–

**Kagome**: Inuyasha, sit boy.

**Inuyasha**: _-Face plant-_

**Kagome**: Hmph.

**Sango**: _Looks at Inuyasha pitifully- _Well that's all for today folks, see ya next time on 'The Dating Game'.

**Miroku**: Next week's contestant is, Sesshomaru so don't miss it.

**Sesshomaru**: I never signed up_.-Sends a death glare at Miroku- _

**Miroku**: Rin signed you up.

**Rin**: Hehe sorry…

**Sango**: Anyways, I'm Sango and that's Miroku. We'll see ya, real soon!  
><em>-Sango and Miroku wave frantically-<br>-Credits role as they show Inuyasha running in circles being chased by Jakotsu while the live audience and Kagome, Sango and Miroku laugh-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, I did revise it quite a lot.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**~InutrashaXD**


End file.
